Musically Inclined
by KayEsse
Summary: The boys gets some free time on Earth to themselves while the Enterprise gets a check up. Spock wants to visit a museum. Jim thinks he'll have no fun there. Surprise, surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Jim wasn't happy. Not one bit. But, what can you do? He was in love and he followed his lover wherever he went. Even though, it was boring as hell.

The Enterprise was getting it's engine's checked out, and the rest of crew were spending time exploring the famous hot spots.

Not Jim though, he was stuck watching old artifacts from Earth's past. He wouldn't have minded it, really he wouldn't have. It's just that Jim had other things on his mind. He wanted to get laid so bad. But, how would Jim get Spock to make him leave his happy place to something with a little bit more pizzaz.

"Jim, this is most interesting. Have you noticed how the..."

Jim stretched his arms over his head and yawned to make a point.

"I'm sorry, you said something."

Spock looked at his bondmate and wondered why Jim loved to show attention to himself.

"I was. But, I see that it's not worth noting. You seem not to be interested in what I have to say."

Jim found Spock's pouting absolutely adorable.

"Now, don't be that way. I can tell when you are not happy with me. It's just that Spock, we could be doing something a lot more interesting than visiting a museum. This is the third one today. I'm just a little bored, that's all. And my feet are killing me."

"Forgive me, I assumed you'd enjoy this adventure. It does belong to your past."

Jim looked at his lover and smiled.

"I appreciate you bringing me to a place that would pique my curiosity, but seriously honey, three museums in one day is a bit much."

"I suppose you are correct. It has been a long day. We should retire to our hotel. I believe the exit is.."

"Oh my lord what's this?"

Jim stopped in mid-stride when he came about an artifact placed in a case.

"Jim, you do not need to pretend you are interested, we may leave if you so desire."

"Spock, I had every intention of leaving, believe me. But, this is priceless."

Spock looked to where Jim was transfixed.

"It is a musical instrument."

"Yes, it is. But not any musical instrument. It's a harmonica. I had one when I was a boy. My father got it for me after I begged, and begged for it until he finally relented."

"I did not know that you played Jim."

"I taught myself to. My buddies at the Academy found it pretty cool. We'd gathered together on camping trips I'd play them a little melody just to pass the time. Wow, what great memories those were."

Spock smiled with his eyes. He was pleased that the artifact brought pleasant memories for him.

The museum was pretty much dead and there was possibly only a hand full of people in the section they were in.  
Jim decided to take a chance.

Spock's shining eyes changed to fear when Jim picked up the harmonica in his hands.

"Jim, I would advise you to not pick up the artifact. It clearly states we do not have the right."

"Oh, there is hardly any one here. No one will care."

Jim sat on the leather chair and brought the instruments to his lips and began to play.

Spock's eyebrow shot straight up in his bangs. He was impressed. Jim had actually played a note and it didn't sound like cats in heat.

"Didn't think I could play did you?"

"No, I was pleasantly surprised. You do that very well, with your mouth."

"Hmmm. You know me Spock, I am very flexible when it's comes to activities using that particular appendage."

"Very true."

Jim got up and placed the harmonica back in it's case. He slowly walked up to Spock and looked him in the eye.

"How about we leave here and I can show you what else I can do with my mouth."

Jim's eyed his lover with an appreciate gaze.

"I believe that could be arranged."

"That instrument doesn't need any tuning Spock. Perhaps though, later in the evening you could tune mine."

"If you so wish. You do realize that I am very musically inclined."

"I'm counting on it."

fin


	2. Chapter 2

Jim licked his lips as he followed his lover towards the exit. He had such a nice view, watching Spock's long legs gracefully carrying him. Not to mention his very tantalizing derriere, that he couldn't wait to see in the flesh.

For some reason, Spock's steps seemed to slow down, and eventually stopped. Jim found it curious, and a bit annoying since he was enjoying the view a moment ago.

Fifteen seconds passed by and Jim still wasn't seeing those legs or that derriere moving towards their destination. A nice comfortable bed to ravish his beloved. So what the hell was the problem? Curiosity bit Jim where it hurt, and he responded, his voice on the verge of cracking.

"Spock, is there a problem? The exit is to our left."

"Yes, I know." Spock replied, his voice monotone, not really paying attention to Jim's plea to leave pronto.

"Well, can we leave? Like now... I'm feeling very, very frisky..." Jim replied, his voice heavy with lust.

"In a moment." Spock replied his voice the same.

"What's got your attention Spock?" Jim asked curiously, as he pried his eyes off of his lover's ass and turned to look at Spock's face.

That's when he saw what Spock was seeing. A guitar. It was a very nice one. But, Jim had no clue why Spock continued to stare at it.

"Do you see what I see, Jim?" Spock motioned to Jim with his eyes.

"Yes, I do. A very nice looking guitar Spock. What about it?" Jim tried to look interested, but wasn't.

"I crave it."

"What?" Jim asked his voice shocked by his lover's need.

"I wish to hold it, to pluck it."

"I see." But, Jim didn't see. Jim was getting a tad frightened. Did he need to get McCoy?

"I believe you do not understand. It is something I have not done in a very long time."

"Oh, do tell...is it kinky?" Jim asked, licking his lips at the thought.

"Must you always think with your glands?" Spock replied angrily.

"Sorry. It's just that we have a warm bed waiting for us, and you want to strum a guitar."

"Jim, please. I wish it. I must."

"Fine. The coast is clear, I'll grab it for you. You pluck it a bit, and then, you can tar and feather me, how about that?"

Spock gave Jim a puzzled look.

"Tar and feather..."

"Never mind."

Jim looked to his left, and to his right. He took the guitar that was resting comfortably in its case, and passed it over to Spock. Spock's eyes closed as he felt the instrument in his hands. It was bliss, pure bliss in Spock's demeanor. He was getting high from it.

Spock positioned his hands perfectly, holding the instrument to his chest, resting comfortably on his lap. Spock's long fingers began to pluck the strings, and beautiful music came from it.

Jim was quite pleased to hear that Spock could actually play. Deep down he should have known better, Spock just has that ear for music.

Jim wasn't sure but he thought he could hear something else besides Spock's playing. It sounded like it was coming from Spock. Maybe Spock was trying to sing, or he was humming to the music he was playing. But, it was in spurts, more like waves.

All of a sudden, Jim realized it wasn't music coming from Spock's voice, but Spock moaning from the pleasure of playing.

Those long fingers stroking the keys were getting to him. Jim had to admit, seeing Spock like this was turning him on as well.

Jim again looked to his left and his right, and there was no one around. He decided to take a chance.

Jim slowly brought his hand to the bulge of his pants, and began to touch himself. He was getting harder, as Spock continued to pluck and moan.

"That's it Spock, you keep it up, pluck that thing...pluck it."

"I must cease this activity at once. Someone might see me."

"No! Don't you dare, Spock. Keep plucking and moaning mister. That's an order."

Throwing logic aside, he continued, not able to stop.

"As you wish Jim."

Spock's fingers danced, as they stroked long and hard the tight strings, eliciting heavy moans.

Jim couldn't take it anymore.

He dropped his pants, removed his long hard cock, dripping with pre-cum. He continued to stroke it, never removing his eyes from Spock.

All of a sudden, a voice from the museum alerted the visitors there.

Museum is now closed, please follow the exit at the end of the corridor. Thank you for coming. Please come again.

"But, I haven't cum yet. Damn you..."

Jim quickly gathered himself, lifting his pants back up, trying to deflate his erection as quickly as possible.

Spock stopped playing feeling dazed.

Jim grabbed him by the wrist, and told him to hurry.

"Are we going to the hotel Jim?"

"Sure, Spock. But, first we need to make a detour."

"May I ask where?"

"A guitar shop."

fin...


End file.
